Undertale Drop Pop Candy One-Shot! :D
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Sans is walking home in the rain, feeling uncharacteristically sad, when he puts on a certain song from his playlist. Will this song and the surprise appearance of his brother perk up his mood?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OoO I'M ALIVE! ITS A MIRACLE! CALL THE NEWS REPORTERS! x3 Anyways, I just went on a 'small' hiatus because of school and being grounded :/ So I figured the perfect return would be an Undertale one-shot based off of a fan made video on YouTube! DROP POP CANDY! :D I fell in love with this song when I saw fan animations for Undertale using the song. I've had the first line stuck in my head for weeks x3 I think I have a problem... ANYWAYS! This is a Human!Undertale AU, which means all the monster characters have become humans, but they still have their powers and shit like that. This is a link to a cute animated video for the song:** **watch?v=b1Fc3ZMroIU Its recommended that you watch this while reading this.** **Anyways, onto da story! Enjoi mai Roses! ouo #Soriel4Dayz**

 **QUICK KEY FOR SINGING LINES!**

 _Sans  
_ _Papyrus  
 **Both  
-Frisk and Papyrus-  
[Frisk,Pap, and Sans altogether]  
{Everyone!}**_

 _Summary: Sans is walking home in the rain, feeling uncharacteristically sad, when he puts on a certain song from his playlist. Will this song and the surprise appearance of his brother perk his mood up? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!_

Sans sighs and walks down the street towards his house, rain falling on his blue hoodie and soaking him to the bones despite the hoodie being built to endure the weather and keep the wearer dry. He glances down at his side, looking at the blue umbrella that is hanging from his wrist. He shrugs and leaves it by his side, too lazy to actually open it. He grabs his phone from his hoodie pocket, covering the screen with his jacket to prevent it from getting wet. He pulls up his music and scrolls down to his Japanese/Vocaloid Music playlist, opening the playlist before looking for a song to listen to. Unknown to Sans, Papyrus is walking not too far behind his shorter, big boned brother, trying to sneak up on the sad looking 20-year-old to perk his mood up with a surprise hug and some warm spaghetti that he cooked at Undyne's house. While Sans looks for a particular song that he knows will make his mood better, Papyrus walks a little faster, catching up to the sad-looking man, Sans not noticing his taller, skinnier brother by his side. Sans smiles faintly when he finds the song he wants, tapping on the screen and selecting the song. The fun music starts, Sans bobbing his head slightly to the beat. Once the Japanese singing starts, he softly sings the words in English.

 _Umbrella at your side, its raining, but you close it tight._

Suddenly, the music stops playing from his ear buds and starts playing out loud. Feeling a blush on his face, Sans turns his head to the left to see his brother holding the end of the ear bud cord, singing the next line of words.

 _"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through._

Papyrus smiles at Sans, who smiles faintly back while singing the next line.

 _Those heels you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

Papyrus, being the dork he is, starts dancing slightly around Sans, trying to perk his sad brother's mood up when an Annoying Dog comes out of nowhere and tackles Papyrus to the ground, licking his face like crazy. Sans chuckles and sings the next part to the song.

 _Let out a sigh for another day, the same as the last._

 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past._

 _Reflecting up from a puddle, but then gone in a flash._

 _Is that the most that you can dream or want to see?_

Papyrus playfully pushes Annoying Dog off of him and stands up, grinning at Sans, who grins back as they start singing the next part of the song together.

 _But look around - Dance up and down!_

 _The world is now - Still going 'round!_

 _Just feel it pound - We're skyward bound!_

 ** _Move at the top - speed - of - sound!_**

Sans grins and joins his brother in dancing like an idiot, a large grin on his face as he sings his heart out, unaware of the audience that is growing behind them.

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap._

 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me!_

 _Every day, every day is okay!_

 _Taking it step by step,_

 _We'll always move ahead!_

 _Our love is growing red,_

 _Need me more,_

 _Need you more!_

 _You fall down seven more times,_

 _I'll be there seven, eight, nine!_

 _As we keep trying, we'll find -_

 ** _We're always singing the same tune!_**

Sans grins and turns around, noticing the crowd behind them when he turns. The crowd consists of Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Asgore, and even little Asriel! Sans blushes, but still keeps grinning, tapping Papyrus on the shoulder. Papyrus turns around and blushes when he sees the crowd of friends grinning and laughing, dancing along to the music. Sans grins and pushes Papyrus forward, encouraging him to sing the next part as a solo. Papyrus blushes with shyness as the next part comes up, singing along shyly.

 _Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light._

 _Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back._

 _Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight._

Sans grins and gives Papyrus an encouraging thumbs up, Papyrus grinning back and singing even louder than before.

 _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved._

 _Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in gray._

 _Drowning us out, all the noisy drops that fall in the rain._

 _But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes!_

Sans and Papyrus lean against each other, grinning and laughing while still singing.

 _I'll paint it blue \- I'll play a tune!_

 _I'm wishing too_ _\- For something new!_

 _It will come true \- With me and you!_

 _ **And then we'll finn - ally - break - through!**_

Frisk grins and runs up to the brothers, joining in when the next part starts.

 _ **-Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap!-**_

 ** _-Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me!-_**

 ** _-Every night, every night is alright!-_**

 ** _-Taking it step by step,-_**

 ** _-We'll always move ahead!-_**

 ** _-Our love is growing red,-_**

 ** _-Need me more,-_**

 ** _-Need you more!-_**

 ** _-Cry to me, know that I care - lean on me and I'll be there!-_**

 ** _-As we keep trying, we'll find -_**

 ** _[You're always gonna be there too!~]_**

Sans smiles and steps forward, Papyrus following him and smiling as well, the pair singing the next part amazingly.

 _Shining down on me, you're my blue moon!~_

 _Dreaming forever to find now I'm awake!_

 _I need to find tomorrow,_

 _Can you take me away,_

 ** _And go the top - speed - of - sound?_**

Sans grins at Frisk and Papyrus before the trio starts singing the last verse with everyone singing along, all of them still walking towards Sans' and Papyrus' house.

 _ **{Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap!}**_

 _ **{As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise wound be okay with me!}**_

 _ **{Every day, every day is okay!}**_

 ** _{Taking it step by step,}_**

 ** _{We'll always move ahead!}_**

 ** _{Our love is growing red,}_**

 ** _{Need me more,}_**

 ** _{Need you more!}_**

 ** _{You fall down seven more times,}_**

 ** _{I'll be there seven, eight, nine!}_**

 ** _{As we keep trying, we'll find - }_**

 ** _{You're always gonna be there too!~}_**

 ** _{We're always singing the same tune!~}_**

 ** _{Every day, from now oon!~}_**

Once the song ends, the group looks at each other and laughs, Sans noticing that they all have made it to the house. The big boned brother grins and invites everyone inside to hang out, feeling happier than he has in weeks. Papyrus grins at his brother, who grins back. The two hug before heading inside to join the rest of their friends.

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoied my first Undertale fanfic! :D I've got this song in my head again... DAMN IT! xD Anyways, stay #Rossome, my Roses! :D**


	2. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	3. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

 **Monster Type:**

 **(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks:**

 **Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


End file.
